Crash
by A.C.L.T
Summary: The depressing life of a girl whose life is turned upside down when she meets Kurama, Hiei, and the rest of the gang.
1. My depression

**Crash **

**Chapter one: My depression**

Crash! A beer bottle fell to the ground and broke into a million pieces. My mother screamed and backed into a corner, as my father approached her like a cheetah about to get its dinner. I was backed into a wall, my arm bleed from the pieces of glass that were thrown into it.

"You're a whore! A pathetic bitching whore!" My father yelled at my mother, his beer stentched breath reaching to my nostrils. My Mother whimpered as he came on top of her and knocked her unconscious. He then turned to me, done with his first prey and ready for his second. I caught my breath and tried to sink into the wall, it didn't work. My father grasped me and threw me onto the couch, "You're the one I want." He said as he lay on top of me. I winced, "Dad your drunk, please stop this." I said meekly. He smirked and kissed me, "I'm not your dad, I'm your step-dad." He said, correcting my facts even being drunk. I closed my eyes and held my breath, waiting for it to be over. The last thing I felt that night was my shirt being pulled off, then I fell into the numb depression of my life.

The next morning I woke up. I lay in my bed, the door of my room closed and locked. I could here my mothers crying from down stairs, and my father's snores in the room next to mine. As I sat up a cold blast of air hit my body, and I realized that my body had bruises and blood all over it. I got up and took a shower, then put on long black pants and a short sleeved black shirt, with some arm warmers. All of my bruises and cuts were covered.

I got down stairs and found my mom lying on the couch crying in her sleep, and the whole front room a mess. But there was no time to deal with that, I had to go to school, so I just threw on my backpack and walked out of the building. Man was that backpack heavy. The walk to school seemed to take forever. Each step hurt, each breath hurt. I finally got to school, and into my class, sitting down with a sigh of relief. The bell rung seconds after and everyone scurried into class, followed by the teacher.

The teacher started giving us questions about what we had read about yesterday, and as always Shuichi Minamino was the first to raise his hand each time. Shuichi was the smartest kid in school, though he was gone a lot. He had long-ish red hair, and bright green eyes. I never really had talked to him, only when I need something explained better then what the teacher could do, but other then that I never really spent the time to get to know the guy.

"Cris! Cris!" a voice said, breaking me out of my thought. My friend, Val, was shaking my arm. I winced in pain and looked up at her, "Yes?" Val took a step back at my wince, and then continued, "Weren't you listening? You are paired with Shuichi for your project!" She said panicking. I shrugged and held my arm. Val sighed, "I don't think you get it. You have to work with Shuichi on your Language Arts project!" I shrugged again, "I don't care. At least I'll get an A." I stood up and limped over to Shuichi's deck, "We're grouped then." Shuichi looked up at me and nodded. I sighed, "Okay, so when are we going to work on it?" Shuichi stood up and gave me a slip of paper with his address on it, "Come over at 5:00." I nodded and limped out of the classroom. Once I got out of the building I decided I had two choices, one was to go home and the other was to go to the park. I blinked and walked to the park on instinct. Leaning against a tree I pulled out a sketch book and started drawing.

At 5:00 sharp I got up from the park and knocked on Shuichi's door. And there I waited, backpack in my hand. A woman with long black hair, and shinning brown eyes opened the door, "Oh, you must be Cristina." The women said, letting me in.

"Yeah, but you can call me Cris." I told her taking off my shoes and looking around at the beautiful home. Shuichi walked over to me and smiled, "You didn't have to bring your backpack." He said, taking it from me and putting it in a closet. I smiled, "I actually didn't go home, so I kind of had to bring it with me." The women, who I figured was Shuichi's mother, looked at me, "Then do you need to call home or something?" I shook my head, "They'll know where I am. It's okay." I bowed, and followed Shuichi up to his room. Shuichi shut the door behind me and sat down on a chair. I stood and watched him.

"You can take off your sweater." He said pointing to a chair I could sit on. I shook my head again and sat down on the chair.

"So what are we going to do for the project?"

An Hour later we had decided to finish our project later, and therefore I got up. But while we were working I have to take off the arm warmers, and lost them on the way. SO Shuichi and I were looking around for them, when he found them and I put them on, accidentally taking off my sweater and letting him see all the bruises and cuts. As soon as I realized what I had done I fixed it, but Shuichi didn't mention anything about it.

I went home to find my dad out cold, and my mom sleeping in her room. I locked myself in my room and quickly changed, then sunk into my bed and sighed. Life for me was never perfect. I picked up the knife at the side of my bed. My father hurt me enough, but I… I couldn't help it. I took the knife and put it up to my arm then made a deep cut down to my hand. The pain ran through my body, in some sort of pleasure. It wasn't right, but it's just what I did.

The next day I woke up at 1:00 pm, my sheet was soaked in blood and I looked at my arm. It was numb. I sat up and rapped my arm in a bandage, then put on a long sleeve black shirt that said, "My Imaginary Friend says you have problems." And long black pants. I walked down stairs to find my mom had cleaned and left a letter saying she went out shopping for Food. Dad was still asleep, and luckily too. I got some cereal and sat down, ate it, and opened the door to go draw something. I saw Shuichi leaning on a pole in front of my house. He actually looked pretty cute, wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, and an orange coat over it. I stopped and starred at him.

"Hi." Shuichi greeted me, friendly. I nodded and walked out of my house, shutting the door behind me, "Why are you here?" I asked the obvious question.

"Yesterday….." He said, like he was hoping I'd understand. I did, he wanted to know about the scars and such. I rolled my eyes, "It's none of your business. You're not even my friend, so I don't see why you care." I said coldly. He looked a little hurt, but I didn't care, all I did was walk away. Why did he even care about it?

* * *

Kurama walked over to Yusuke's house, where Hiei, Yusuke, and Botan were waiting for him. He walked into the apartment and into Yusuke's room.

"What took you so long?" Yusuke asked, throwing a hacky sack into the air. Kurama sat down and smiled, "I was visited some girl." Yusuke and Botan looked Kurama, both wanting more details. Kurama sighed and decided to explain. "She's my partner for a project in language arts, and last night she came over. When she was leaving I saw that she had Bruises and cuts all up her arm, so I went over to her house to see why." Yusuke looked at Kurama, a bit concerned, "Did she tell you?" He asked. Kurama shook his head.

"Where does she live?" Botan asked. Kurama told her the address and got a gasp from both Hiei and Botan. Though Hiei's was more of a sarcastic gasp.

"I can go check it out if you want." Botan said. Kurama nodded, and then started talking about new things.

* * *

I just finished my draw for the day; it was of a Japanese Garden in the back yard of some person's house. So I got up and walked over to a park, sat down and closed my eyes, wanting some peace and quiet.

"Hi! You must be Cris!" A blue haired freak said, sitting next to me. I looked at her and then closed my eyes again, "Who the hell are you and what do you want?" The girl smiled, "I'm Botan. I just wanted to ask you something." She said. I raised my eyebrows and shrugged, "Shoot."

"Why do you have Bruises and cuts?" She asked. I stood up, getting really pissed, "What, does everyone care about my home life now! Just leave me alone." I yelled running over to my house and slamming the door. Big mistake. My dad sat up and looked at me. He had a hang over, but 'luckily' for him there were three full beer bottles next to the couch.

"Where's the whore?" He asked me. He always called my mom a whore. But she wasn't, she was nice, and funny, or at least that's how she used to be. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. My father glared at me. I winced. Rape was the only thing I could think of at the point, not again. Not again, I kept repeating this in my head, making it spin. My father stood up and drank a bottle of beer. I took in a deep breath, He wasn't drunk yet, I had some time to leave the house. I ran up to my room and grabbed a bag that was already packed with a blanket, pillow, my journal, pens, sketch book, and some Oreo's, A girl can't live without her Oreo's. And I jumped out the window, to the tree, and climbed down the tree. Then I ran to my park. Ironically set next to Shuichi's house.

"Stupid…" I murmured, pulling out the blanket and pillow, and then laying down. Amazingly Irony just had to continue and it started to rain, so I moved under a tree so I had some protection. As I looked up through the branches I heard a noise, and looked up to see Shuichi walking out of his house with some short black haired punk. I watched as they were joined by a black haired kid, an orange haired kid and Botan. The black haired Kid I recognized as Yusuke Uramishi, the greatest punk in Japan, and the orange haired kid was Kuzuma Kuwabara, the wannabe punk who was friends with Yusuke. The rain soaked all of those people, but none of them seemed to care. Kuzuma seemed to be making fun of the short kid, and Yusuke and Shuichi were trying to stop him. Botan though, looked over at me. I turned away looked at the tree, hoping she didn't recognize me.

A couple of minutes later there were footsteps and I turned around to see Botan, Shuichi, The short kid, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. I sighed and glared at them, "Can't a girl have her privacy?" I asked, with as much attitude as I could.

"Well you happen to be in a public park." Shuichi said sitting down.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here in the rain? Don't you have a home?" Yusuke asked. I rolled my eyes, "Oh course I have a home. Idiot." Yusuke smiled, "And why aren't you at your home?" I tried my best to do a sweet smile and said, "Because I hate it there."

"And why is that?"

"Because I do." I said, getting really pissed at this point. Yusuke shrugged. The short Kid was standing farther away then the rest of them, and he was glaring at Kuzuma. Shuichi smiled and stood up, "Okay." He walked over to the short kid, and both of them walked away. Yusuke, Kuzuma, and Botan looked at Shuichi leave and then ran after them. Finally I had some peace. And with that I fell asleep.

* * *

Well this is the new story by Aya. And I hope you all like it. I have five chapters written, so if you do like it and I get at least two reviews I promise I'll update that very second. Also I would like to dedicate this story to Riin-Chan, because with out you I wouldn't be anywhere in life. LYLAS!

Okay everyone Review quickly!


	2. Going Down Hill

**Crash**

**Chapter two: Going Down Hill**

Crash. That seemed to be how my life was going. I was falling, crashing into stones and crystal, blood falling around me. That's what my life felt like now. It was a month after I had met Yusuke and Kuzuma, and slept out in the park. Lately I'd been cutting myself more often. I don't know why, maybe because my dad had been hurting my mom even more then usual, or maybe because we found out that my mother was pregnant. She was having a baby, my father was the father of this new baby, but he didn't believe us. Only when we were at the hospital did he agree. But once we got home he beat my mom. Mom was had been pregnant for three months until I noticed something and pointed it out to her. But she didn't care about that, but now it had been five months and we all knew she was.

Shuichi and I had finished the project, but instead of going back to not talking to him I would meet him every Saturday at the park. I told him about my dad and my mom, and me cutting myself and all that. Amazingly He would just listen, he didn't tell me I needed help, or needed to go to the police. But after I told him, we would talk about school and stuff. It was nice to be able to talk to someone. And Shuichi always told me that if anything really bad happened I could come to him and he would help me, but he wouldn't tell anyone. For some reason I trusted him. When I told him My Mother was pregnant he smiled and said that now I'd have to take care of a little kid. We both laughed at that.

On some Saturdays the short Kid came. I learned his name was Hiei, but I called him Chibi Bishi. He apparently really liked Ice cream, so whenever he came we always went to the ice cream place and got really sugar high, then dared each other to do the stupidest things. It was so fun to have friends like that.

Yet when I think about it, I was having the greatest time with my friends, but I cut myself even more. It was sad, I cried every night. And I'd pray that my father would stop hurting my mom. If he continued then the baby might die. One night I tried to explain that to him and all her said was, "Good riddance." That night I wondered why my mother married him.

One Saturday Shuichi, Hiei, and I were staying up late, all high off of ice cream. We sat in the park laughing, and having fun. It was a clear night, so safe to stay out.

"I like stars." I said falling over and looking up at the sky, "Chibi Bishi, what are you doing?" I asked looking at Hiei, who was twirling around in circles.

"I am trying to figure out what happens when the world spins too fast." He said falling over.

"You can't spin the world." Shuichi said sitting in-between me and Hiei, "You're too short." I laughed and looked at Shuichi, trying to sit up but falling down.

"No drunk loitering!" A man hollered at us, thinking that we were drunk. The three of us burst out laughing,

"We aren't drunk." I said, then murmured, "Ass hole."

"Then what are you high on?" The man asked. We all looked at each other and yelled out, "SWEET SNOW." This is what we called ice cream. The man snorted and walked away, yelling over his shoulder, "I'm going to call the cops." Shuichi fell over, "I think we should go home."

"NO! Daddy would kill me. He'd say I'm a drunken prostitute pot smoker." I said, sitting up all of a sudden.

"That's a lot of insults in one name." Hiei noted, standing up, very shakily. Shuichi also stood up, helping me get up.

"I could climb up the tree." I looked around at the sound of sirens, "Yeah, I'll do that." The three of us ran to my house, and the two boys watched me disappear into my bedroom, and then they left. I made sure the door was locked, and then sat down on my bed, taking out the knife.

"Hello little buddy." I said, suddenly getting really sad, "Maybe I won't use you tonight, I'm too happy." I threw the knife down and then fell asleep.

The next morning, when I woke up I saw my door off its hinges, and my father lying on the ground with the knife in his hand. He was bleeding.

"Shit." I whispered, kneeling next to him and putting the knife away, and then I checked his pulse. He was alive, if only barley. Quickly I dialed the hospital and a couple of minutes later I was sitting in the waiting room. Why did I even save my dad? I asked myself, figuring that it was probably because I didn't want to be accused of murder. I had called Shuichi and told him what had happened, he said he'd come down to the hospital after school. A nurse came up to me and smiled,

"Hi Cris! I'm happy to inform you that your father is going to live!" She said in the happy nurse way. I wondered if nurses were like this when they were telling people someone had died, and then tuned back to the nurse. "But he's going to have to stay here for five months!" The nurse walked away.

"Yes! Dad free for five months. The baby will be born in peace!" I said to myself in a considerably happier mood. This was great.

Shuichi came and found me pounding on the stupid snack machine, trying to knock down the Oreo's I had paid for. I finally got them, and told Shuichi everything that happened. He laughed and we left the hospital, and walked over to my house. Shuichi and I stood outside of my house for hours, just talking and laughing. And then I went inside and fell asleep, with a smile on my face.

Though that day was happy, my life took a plunge down the next day. The teachers decided to be evil and loaded a lot of homework. My mom decided to start acting pregnant that day, and I had to clean the house. Under all of that I had no time to speak to Shuichi out of school, and I never saw Hiei.

Just when I thought I could live in peace for five months, everyone in my life decides to go crazy. Just my luck, right? The only little hope of life was that spring break was coming up, and you could actually see the floor in my house. For the next week I finished all homework, cleaned the whole house, and helped my mom. Then I was free for spring break! Oh what would a girl do without spring break?

"Cris! Catch!" Shuichi yelled at me, throwing the volley ball to me. I dropped my sketch pad and jumped up, bumping the ball over to Yusuke, who set it over the net.

"WE WON, WE WON!" Yusuke said dancing around the park. I laughed and put the sketch pad back in my backpack. Shuichi, Kuzuma, and Hiei walked over to us. Shuichi gave me a high five, and then we all sat down.

"Now what? We've done everything in just three days." Kuzuma said, pulling out a candy bar and eating it. I shrugged and looked around. Yusuke rolled his eyes and lay down.

"Yusuke, are you ready to have your ass kicked?" a guy said, walking over to us. I immediately recognized him as Joe, the punk that was trying to kill Yusuke. Joe's gang walked over behind Joe. They really looked ready to fight. Yusuke smirked and stood up. Kuwabara, Hiei, and Shuichi also stood up and got ready to fight.

"You want to join us Doll?" Yusuke asked, calling my by his nickname for me. I smiled and stood up, "Sure, I'd love to." Joe smirked and went towards Yusuke. Yusuke didn't wait and just ran over to Joe and punched his face in. Hiei, Shuichi, and Kuzuma just jumped into the fight. But I stood there waiting for the one guy that wasn't fighting to come up to me. He did and he tried to punch my stomach, but being too slow I kneed his stomach, knocking him to the ground, then I kicked in his stomach and put my hand on his pressure point, knocking him out. By the time I was done Yusuke and the gang was already done. They all applauded for me and I bowed.

That night Shuichi, Hiei, and I ditched the two punks and went to a hill, watching the fireworks that were going off for no reason what so ever. We talked about what we wanted, and what we were going to do out of college. It was fun to think of things that I had never thought about. And as always I felt peaceful and happy around Kurama and Hiei. It was as if they could put a spell on me to make me feel safe, and I loved it. Shuichi walked me home as usual, and we stood outside of my house talking, talking about mostly school, and sometimes he'd ask me about the cutting. I hadn't cut myself for a while. But every once in a while I was tempted to, and it wasn't that I had cured my problem, I just wanted to live long enough to name the baby. That's what I told Shuichi. I think when I said that I caught him by surprise, and he told me I'd have to stay alive to take care of the baby. I just smiled at the comment and hugged him, then walked into my house.

In my house I found my mom lying on the couch with ice packs lying all over her. I laughed and walked up to my room, and fell over on my bed. Shuichi was cute, I could give him that. I thought. Maybe I did have a crush on my best friend. He was nice, and he cared about me, but let me live my life. My eyes got stars in them and I hugged a pillow that Shuichi gave me for Saint Patrick's Day. We had decided to give each other presents for every holiday, and so I had gotten a green frog pillow for Patrick's Day. I looked at my reflection in my closet door, which were mirrors. Once I saw my reflection I frowned. I wore a white Cami and pants that had too big a waist line. Cuts were all down my arms and my stomach. My blonde hair looked rusty and faded, and my green eyes didn't sparkle like they did in the pictures of my childhood. I looked so ugly. How could anyone like me while I looked like this? Much less Shuichi, he told me that he liked girls at were happy and spontaneous. I didn't look happy at all and I defiantly wasn't spontaneous. But I had never had a boyfriend and no one had ever asked me out. At the end of my thought process I realized that guys didn't like me because I didn't wear make-up, and I didn't dress like a slut. The make-up I could fix, but if I dressed like a slut I'd show my scars, my cuts, and my humiliation. I sighed and pulled out the knife. I hadn't looked at it for a long time. It looked so friendly. Every time I looked at the knife it seemed to put a spell on me to make me want to feel the pain shivering through my boned, and thrilling my body. As if by habit I made a long cut on my arm. I started to put away the knife, then stopped and put in on my hand cutting a symbol, a symbol I had never seen before, into my hand.

The next morning when I woke up I looked at my throbbing hand, and remembered carving the symbol into it. My stomach flipped and I got up, put on some clothes and went down stairs. My mom had passed out on the couch, so I let her alone and walked out side. I walked slowly to the park, tears in my eyes. Shuichi was sitting there, talking with Hiei. They looked up at me once I walked up. I sat down next to Shuichi and looked at him. He seemed to know what I was thinking, and hugged me, letting me weep into his shoulder. Hiei watched us and then leaned against a tree and dozed off.

Once I got control of my emotions again I looked up at Shuichi and then I showed him my hand, "It hurts." I said, trying not to cry again, "wh……why does it hurt? It….. It didn't use to hurt?" I needed to know this. Why did it hurt this time? Shuichi took my hand folding it inside his, "Because it's new. You aren't used to doing this." He explained. I nodded and fell down, closing my eyes and falling to sleep.

* * *

AN: Well, I lied, I've decided to put up Chapter two. Please review people, PLEASE! I'll love you everyone that reviews and I'll read one of their stories and I'll review it. And I promise! SO PLEASE! Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review!


	3. Cutting deeper in

**Crash**

**Chapter Three: Cutting deeper in**

Crash! That was the first thing I heard every day. It had been a year since my mother gave birth to the babies, they were twins. A day after I ran weeping to Shuichi he had left on a trip to tour Europe. He would come back tomorrow. For a year I had been taking care of my baby brother and my baby sister. With my father back there was more chaos. My mom started to be beat again, and I was raped again. I had started cutting my self again, but the symbol on my hand never went away. The babies we had named, the girl was Riin and the boy was Zaku. I had named them in my glory.

I got out of bed and walked to the crib with the crying babies. It must me hard on them, to have to grow up in a dysfunctional family. They were one year olds, and so cute, but it hurt me so much to see them grow up in this family. Zaku was sucking his thumb, and once I got there he looked up at me, then to his crying sister. I smiled and picked up Riin, then sat down. Zaku looked at my arm and pointed to a very deep scar that I had then he tilted his head. I gave him a questioning look, how could he be so smart for such a young kid? I asked my self, then traced the scar and shook my head, telling him not to ask.

The phone rang and I picked it up, knowing my father and mother wouldn't. Switching Riin to the other arm I put the phone up to my ear and greeted the person, "Hello. This is the Yoshimitzu residence; may I ask whose calling?" I said politely.

"Hey Cris. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" The voice said on the other end.

"SHUICHI! You're back early!" I yelled, making both the babies cry. Shuichi laughed, "The baby's born. What did you name it?" He asked. I smiled and got ready to surprise him, "Riin, and Zaku." There was a long silence and then Shuichi laughed again, "Twins? That's nice. A girl and a boy I'm guessing." He said. I nodded, though he couldn't see that through the phone, but Shuichi continued anyway. "Can you come to the park? You can take the babies too." I smiled, "Of course I can. I'll be there soon." I said, hanging up the phone. I dressed the two babies the then hurried out of the house with them in my arms, and no one noticing I left.

A couple of minutes later I got to the park, and met Hiei and Shuichi. Shuichi smiled when he saw the babies, "They're cute." He said, taking Zaku and sitting down. I smiled and sat down next to him, "It's so good to see you again. But where did you go? It was so long." I asked. Shuichi smiled and shook his head, "I can't tell you." He said. Hiei sat next to me in silence.

"Okay fine. But you have to tell me sometime." I said looking down at Riin. "It would be unfair if you didn't." Shuichi nodded, "I might, at some point." There was a long silence between us. And the only thing that broke it was Riin's soft breathing as she fell asleep.

That night I sat in my room, playing with the babies. Zaku had been taught how to walk by Shuichi, and now I was teaching Riin. Soon both babies were walking on my bed playing some form of tag. I smiled and walked over to my window and opened it. Letting the air blow over my body, then I walked out to my balcony and smiled, looking at the lights of the city. Zaku and Riin crawled over to me and sat down at my feet like two little loyal dogs. I smiled and sat down next to them.

"Well hello sweetie." A voice said. I stood up and looked out, trying to find who said it. A guy with blue skin, horns on the side of his head, and fangs jumped into the balcony railway. I took a step back in fear, "Who the hell are you?" I asked. The guy smiled, "Shouldn't you be asking what I am?" He asked. Then he bent down and picked up Zaku and Riin, then jumped to the ground. I ran into my room and grabbed my Katana, which Hiei had given me, then jumped to the ground and followed the man. He led me to the park, and once he got there more freaks joined him. There were about ten of them, and he seemed to be the appointed leader.

"Give them back!" I yelled ready to attack him with the Katana. The guy just smirked and disappeared, letting the others take care of me.

About 30 minutes later I stood in a pond of blood. I had killed three of the freaks and had gotten very hurt in the process. The others just left. I stood there. The Katana dropped out of my hand and I fell to my knees, then I fell over, too weak to hold myself up. The blood stained my whole body, buried me. And I wished I could just die there before anyone could find me.

I blacked out a couple of times that hour. No one came, not even death. After that hour I just fainted, I couldn't stay awake any longer.

When I woke up I kept my eyes closed. I felt cold. And the feeling of blood surrounding me was gone. I was laying on something with cushions, very fluffy cushions. Soon there were voices.

"Is she dead?" Some guy asked.

"No you dimwit. She's just asleep." An old woman said.

"Poor lassie." Some Irish man said.

"Shut up." The first guy said. There were fingers going through my hair, nice soft fingers.

"Kura stop touching her." The first guy said.

"Why?" Shuichi's voice asked. Once I heard him I sat up and opened my eyes. Maybe a bit too quickly, because suddenly I got a head ach, so I lay back down, but opened my eyes and looked at Shuichi. "Where the hell am I?" I asked. Shuichi smiled, "Genkai's. She's a friend of mine." Shuichi explained. I looked around and saw I was lying in a bed room. The old women must have been Genkai. She had faded pink hair, and kind looking eyes. Next to her stood a guy with blue hair and green bangs, he wore a fighting outfit from ancient Japan, and looked cute.

"So she is alive." The guy said, and I placed him as the first guy that spoke. But where was the Irish man? I wondered. Shuichi smiled, "Cris that's Touya. Touya this is Cris." He sat down next to me. I looked at the side that Shuichi was on and then saw a guy with spiked orange hair, blue eyes, and he also wore the old fighting outfit. I looked at his hair and saw a horn in the middle of his head.

"Oh my goddess!" I said backing away from the guy. "Who the hell is that? He's a devil!" I yelled to Shuichi. Shuichi looked at the guy and smiled, "That's Jin. He's Irish." I turned pale, "He looks like the guy that took Zaku and Riin." I paused for a moment, "ZAKU AND RIIN! I have to go get them!" I said sitting up. Shuichi put his hands on my shoulder and sighed, "I know. But he's not bad. He's going to help you find Zaku and Riin. We all are." I looked at Shuichi, scared to death.

"Let me explain." He started, "Three are three worlds. Negenkai is this world, the human world. Then there's Reikai, which is the spirit would, where heaven and hell are, and where The King, King Yama, and his son, Koenma, live. The third world is Makai. The demon world, where demons live. King Yama rules over all three worlds. And Botan is the grim reaper. Yusuke, Hiei, Kuzuma, and I are all spirit detectives. We protect the human world from demons." Shuichi paused as the door opened and Hiei walked in. And then he continued, "Jin, Touya, Hiei, Yusuke, and I are all demons. I, though, used to be a demon, and then put myself in to a human body. The people that kidnapped Riin and Zaku are also demons." He looked at me to make sure I understood. This was so hard to understand, to believe, but I knew Shuichi wouldn't lie to me. I nodded and then asked the one question on my mind. "Why do they want Zaku and Riin?" Shuichi nodded and started to explain again, "Zaku and Riin are special. They hold a lot of energy that a demon could use to get into the human world and kill all the humans."

"How'd they get it?" I asked.

"We don't know how they got it. All we know is that they have it. At the age they are now they won't be able to use it. But the demons know that if they can get the babies now and raise them, then it will be easier to use their power." Shuichi looked at Genkai and then continued, "We need to train you to be able to use spirit energy, and then we need to go get Zaku and Riin. But learning spirit energy techniques is a long and hard job. It will take a year for us to get you powerful enough. So it's up to you. You can learn it and go save your Brother and sister, or you can let us save them."

I already knew the answer of this, "I'm going to learn it and help get them." I said, dedicated. Shuichi nodded, "Get some rest." He left the room, followed by Genkai, Jin, and Touya. And I dozed off.

The next morning I woke up, got out of bed, and walked out of the room. The house was a temple, and a pretty big one at that. Everything was so pretty, but so old. I soon found my way to a dinning room. Jin was sitting there, eating some shrimp rice and drinking tea. I sat down across from him.

"Hello lassie. Ya' hungry?" He asked. I was surprised he was even talking to me for what I said when I saw him. I looked down and blushed, "I'm sorry." Jin looked at me and smiled, "Not your fault, lass. I get that a lot. I 'on't blame ya', your sis and bro were captured." he shrugged. I tried to understand from his heavy accent, but didn't really care, hey the guy was cute. Other then the fact that I was probably going to be put through hell in this training, this was like heaven for a girl, surrounded by a bunch of cute guys.

"Ya hungry?" Jin asked again, breaking me out of my pleasant thoughts. I nodded, and then Touya came in with two plates, full of really good looking food. He placed one in front of me, then sat down himself and ate. I started to eat, quickly and happily. Once done with the food I stood up and went out side. There I met Hiei, Shuichi, and Genkai. The old lady seemed to be teaching them. And she called Shuichi Kurama.

"Is that what I'm going to have to do?" I asked, walking over to Genkai. Genkai shook her head, "You'll have to start with the basics. I'll teach you that. Then Hiei will take over and teach you how to use the Katana better. Then Touya will teach you basic spells that human can do. And Jin will also teach you that. Then Kurama will go in and perfect everything." She told me. I understood all of it, but for Kurama.

"Who's Kurama?" I asked. Shuichi and Hiei stopped fighting and looked at me. Shuichi walked over and smiled, "I'm Kurama. I guess you could say that's my demon name." He said. I nodded.

"So what should I call you?"

"Anything you want." Shuichi said. I nodded again, and looked at Jin and Touya as they walked out.

"Girl, I have to tell you some things." Genkai started, "First, you will be here at the temple everyday at 10:00 am, unless I tell you other wise. We have already excused you from school. Second, always dress to be prepared for everything. I will never tell you what to expect. And third, no telling anyone about this."

"You mean I have to live at home?" I whined, that was my only problem with this.

"Do you have a problem with your home?" Genkai asked. I shook my head, not wanting some old lady to tell me what to do with my problems. Shuichi looked at me with begging eyes but I just shook my head. Genkai nodded, as if she understood.

That night I went home. Dad was drunk, and didn't notice that I walked inside, or up the stairs. Mom was already asleep, so I didn't have to worry about anything. I just locked my door and sunk into my bed, too exhausted to cut myself.

* * *

AN: Wow! I have six reviews! I love you all! Hugs to all! And now I have to respond because I'm bursting with Joy.

Princess Kandra- Well thanks for reviewing. It made me extremly happy

Chaos tenshi- oh no you flamed me! um, by the way, thanks, I read it over after you reviewed and I have to agree with you. I guess when you write something out of depression it turned out to be really skippy. But I'll slow it down. Thank you so much!

neolannia- yay! I screamed a bit too loud when I saw this. I mean, three reviews in a story that only one person has actaully read the whole thing. Yipee!

bookworm0492- ALL CAPS, YAY! well I'm updating just for you. Really I am!

Dawn- uh! I love it too! wait, not that's mean. Is it really one of the best? Wow, you're wonderful! Yay! I'm too hyper

Blackangel922005- Okay, if you keep reviewing and keep liking the story I'll keep updating faster and faster.

Well, that's all I have at this moment. and you know what, I hope you all continue to like the story and keep reviewing. and more people review. Like Riin-chan! Yay!


	4. Darkened Secrets

**Crash**

**Chapter Four: Darkened Secrets**

Crash! The tree fell to the ground and Hiei jumped back down next to me. I clapped, still in awe at Hiei and Shuichi's powers. I had been learning how to use my skills with the sword and spirit energy for six months, two weeks, three day, and 5 hours. I had gotten to know, and like, Jin and Touya. But, al though my life there was getting better, my life at home was getting much worse. Since I was getting home late and leaving late, and I would always be exhausted when I got home, my father thought I was some kind of prostitute or something, so I was being beaten and raped more often. Also, I knew my mother was thinking about killing herself.

"Cris are you even listening to me?" Genkai's voice broke me out of the thoughts and I looked at the old women.

"No." I answered truthfully. Genkai sighed and pointed to a tree. "Cut it down." She demanded. I looked at Genkai questioningly. "With what? I don't have my Katana." Genkai shrugged and leaned back in her chair. "You have 15 minutes."

"WHAT?" I yelled, then rolled my eyes and looked at the tree. I could feel Hiei, Shuichi, Jin, and Touya's eyes all on me. I stamped the ground in frustration, then stared at the tree, as if my eyes could cut it down. "Come on, how am I supposed to cut you down?" I whispered, stepping up to the tree and tracing the bottom with my finger. I had seen Touya freeze trees, Jin knock them over with wind, Shuichi cut them with his whip, and Hiei burn them. But I couldn't control elements. I couldn't do much.

"I could sing for it! That would defiantly kill it off. " I said, loud enough for the boys to hear. There was a chuckle from Jin. "You know. I really don't want to cut you down anyway. I really don't see a point in killing something as beautiful as you." I said to the tree, making a nice conversation. "Anyway, Tree's help people breath. Right? Right. So why would anyone want to cut down a tree? But I guess I have to. You know Genkai; she's always so . . . pushy." I silently laughed.

"2 minutes." Genkai yelled. I rolled my eyes and kicked the tree. "It's impossible!" I yelled back, but still stuck to trying to find a way.

"Times up!" Genkai said, standing up. I turned around and smiled pathetically. "Sorry, I couldn't cut it down. But what was I supposed to do?" I asked, walking over to them. Genkai smiled.

"You weren't supposed to cut it down, but it proved your determination." She said, walking into the place. I, and the boys, stared at her back. "WHAT! She just made me talk to a tree for nothing!" Jin laughed and put an arm around my shoulder. I looked at Jin and smiled sweetly.

"It's okay Lass, Genkai is like that. But this means you can go home early." Jin said. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right. I can't go home just like that." I said looking at Shuichi.

"You have to go home, you can't go anywhere else." Shuichi said taking me from Jin's arm and then starting to walk me home.

Once we got to my house, I bowed to Shuichi, then opened the door and went in. Dad wasn't around, but my mother was sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Whenever I saw my mother I was reminded of a porcelain doll. She was so fragile, and when left a lone she was beautiful and petite, but when my father was around one little think could break her. Yeah, my mother was a porcelain doll. We looked a lot alike, though her hair wasn't washed out and pale. She was so beautiful, could get any guy to fall in love with her, and yet she picked my father. I shook my head and walked up to my room and looked into the mirror. My spirit dropped every time I looked into a mirror. Just remembering that I was so ugly, and I would never get a boyfriend or anything. It's not like I was fat or anything, no I ran a lot, and I could fight, not well, but I could. But I just was ugly. And yet I was the girl that was hanging out with four hot boys. I laughed.

The crib that Zaku and Riin used was still in my room, just as a reminded as to what I was still living for. I sighed and pulled out the knife from the wooden trunk at the side of my bed. "One for the money." I said making a slit on my wrist. The seductive pleasure ran through my body, yet there was an after feel. Like a pain that I had never felt before, coming from the symbol I 'drew' on my hand.

"Cris you need to take off that hoody. You can't fight in it. And you wear it all the time." Touya was saying a couple of days later. I shook my head, too embarrassed for Touya, Jin and Genkai to find out about my cutting problem. And I didn't have any long sleeve shirts, so I have to wear a tank top. "Please?" Touya asked. I shook my head even more. Shuichi, Hiei, Jin, and Genkai were standing a little farther away, talking about something and not watching us. Touya rolled his eyes and walked over to me, then pulled off the hoody with very little trouble.

I looked to the ground, taking a deep breath, waiting for a reacting, waiting for Touya to hate me. "Why do you have scars all over your arms? We haven't done anything that bad in training, have we?" He asked. I shook my head and looked up at Touya. His eyes widened. The icy electrifying eyes. "You're a cutter?"

"You know what cutters are?" I asked surprised. "No matter what world you're from, there will be cutters." Touya said. I nodded and pouted. Touya laughed. "You look like a guilty little kid." He said. I smiled a bit. "So, you don't hate me? Or think I'm selfish?"

"You may not be the smartest kid with Academics, but you have common sense. And I'm sure you have a reason, even if I would never understand it." Touya said, looking at Shuichi and Hiei. "Do they know? You seem really close to Kurama, and he really cares. . . So you should tell him."

"He knows. He found out, and I tell him everything. But sometimes I feel like I dump all my problems on him, and after I found out about his problem, I guess I've stopped telling him, we've stopped meeting on Saturdays, and I've been cutting more. . . Why did I just tell you all that?" I sighed and looked at Shuichi. Touya laughed and whispered in my ear. "You had better be careful at who you stare at. Demons can look through all your shields." I turned and looked at him innocently.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked. Touya shrugged and took my hand. "So, do you mind if I ask about what's so wrong about your life that you cut?" he asked. I looked up at Touya, his eyes like a frozen death. "I. . . My dad."

"Oh." Touya smiled and looked at me, as if that was enough to make him understand. I nodded and put back on my hoody. "Thanks. You're a good friend." I said. There was a long silence, until I finally spoke again.

"I know nothing about you and Jin and Hiei and Shuichi. And you don't know anything about me." I stated. Touya nodded and waited for me to go on. "Well, I want to learn more about you four." I finished. Touya laughed.

"Okay, tomorrow come up and instead of training, we can talk." Touya said. I smiled and then got back to training.

The next day I got up and hiked up to Genkai's temple. Shuichi hadn't been at my door that day, so I just decided to go ahead. When I got to the temple I knocked on the door. No answer. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. It seemed like my heart just sunk into my stomach. I was looking forward to learning about all the guys. And no one was home. . .

I sighed and walked away, on the long trail back and some where along the way I started to cry. It wasn't like me to cry for something this small. I was 17. After 12 years of dealing with my dad, I was strong enough to only cry when he hurt me. Not that I was immune to stuff. Any one could hurt me, but my feelings were always kept secret from the world. But I was one of the kinds of kids that would accept the facts of the world. I knew I wasn't beautiful, or even pretty, and I accepted it. I knew I wasn't smart in school, and I couldn't draw or sing, and I accepted it.

In 7th grade I had a friend that didn't accept anything. She was. . . Pure evil. She always made her life so depressing, as if that was cool, and she knew nothing about the real pain of bad lives. She said her parents hated her, and they didn't care what her feelings were. And yet every time someone made her cry, her parents would call up that person and tell then to stay away from their daughter. It was really annoying, since I had to stand around and pretend like her life was better then mine. One day I just had enough and we weren't friends anymore. And she still annoyed me, and I still hated her.

Soon I got back to my house and sat on the couch. Mom was in her room sleeping, and Dad was out getting more beer. I curled up and started at a half-empty beer bottle. Almost magically, I started to reach and I took the bottle and but it up to my lips. The smell was un-bearable, but the thought of getting drunk seemed to in light me. The only thing I felt was the sting of cold knifes sticking my throat as I sipped down the last of the beer. The front door opened and slammed as my dad walked in and put a cold hand on my shoulder. I dropped the bottle and the familiar sound of crashing glass rung in my ears.

"What are you trying to do? Get drunk and go out again with those boys?" He asked throwing me into the couch. I looked at my dad in fear, tears coming to my eyes. My dad smirked and put the beer down, then sat in front of me. "Why do you have fun with them, and yet never with me?" He asked, grabbing a beer and drinking it down. I shivered. "Why do you like me better then mom? She's the pretty one." I said my voice barley a whisper.

"She fights back. You on the other hand. . ." He said with a loud laugh. I looked at my dad with wide eyes. Before I had always thought it was because I was younger, but no, it was because I was weak. It was weird from me to hear that. I wasn't weak, I wasn't strong, but I did struggle with my dad . . . No, I never struggled. I had given that up when I had found out it was no use. My tears fell; everything was a blur to me. Bit I could feel my dads hands tracing my body. I could tell he was drinking too. It wasn't the drunkenness that made him so evil; it was just how he was. And I couldn't get away this time, I was stuck.

"Open your eyes Cris." My dad said his voice next to my ear. I followed his orders, and looked at him. He was lying next to me, both of us on the ground. I had blacked out, but now that I was awake I felt the glass in my arm. My dad had broken a bottle on me and now I was bleeding. But to him that didn't matter. He was drink now; he was ready to get what he wanted. I could feel his hand moving up my thigh. Most of the time I would have blacked out by now. But for some reason I couldn't. He hadn't done this for three months, and it was almost too new for me. I was used to Touya, Jin, Hiei, or Shuichi's hands, their nice soothing touch as they taught me. My dad's skin was rough and hot. He was strong, and he used his strength.

"Dad, please don't. . ." I pleaded, looking him in the eyes. "Why not? You don't like having older men? You're used to those young hot boys that pay you?" He asked his voice hollow. I shook my head, if only I could have used the excuse that I was a virgin. But my dad knew that wasn't true, though I had never been raped or slept with anyone other then him. He thought I was a prostitute. He thought that a girl as ugly as me could get hot young guys to sleep with.

"Cris don't try to act innocent. You just do this with me, and I'll let you go do it with as many guys as you want. You're 15; you must want to have some sex." He said, his brown eyes holding a weird fire.

"I'm 16, and I don't want to. Not with you." I said. My dad laughed again and started to pull down my pants with one hand, and the other one was used to feel my breast. And, as if an angel had heard my prayers, there came a knock at the door. My dad stopped for a moment, but he didn't get up. Another knock. Mom come down stairs, she saw us and stumbled down the last two steps.

"Don't just stand there, get the door." My dad said, whispering. "Fucking bitch." My mother nodded and walked to the door and opened it. I listened closely, wandering who could be there.

"Hello is Cris there?" A male's voice said. There was a pause, my mother must have been thinking, I know she cared about me, and if it had been a different situation my mother would have let me escape. But dad was on top of me and didn't look like he was going to move.

"Uh, she is, but she's. . . Just busy. Can I tell her that you stopped by?" My mother said.

"Well, this is kind of an emergency. Can I just speak with her for a second?" He asked, the voice seemed somewhat familiar, I had heard him before, just my father hadn't been breathing into my ear then.

"Let me check." My mother said, then came into view. "Is it okay if Cris talks to this person?" My father sat up and glared at my mother. I stood up and fixed up my pants and shirt, then walked to the door, wiping away my tears.

"Touya? What the hell are you doing here? At my house?" I asked, looking out into the night. "And how did it get so dark?" Touya laughed and took my hand, then took me out the door; I shut the door behind us.

"Come with me. We have to talk to you." Touya said, dragging me through town and into a forest at the edge of town. He took me to a clearing, where Shuichi, Hiei, Jin, and two other guys were standing. One of the guys had a blue Mohawk, and he was tall and muscle. The other one was a little kid, with brown hair and three red stars under his eye.

* * *

AN: Hey, I'm glad people like the story, it's making me happy. But it means I have to write the chapters quicker. I mean, if we're already on chapter four and I've only writen six. . . wow. Anyway. I might have to wait for five reviews before I update. MORE PEOPLE REVIEW! PLEASE!

neolannia- you're insane. But thank you. I'm glad you like the story. and Yeah, thanks. Keep liking it, please.

Sugarhighkitsune- love the name. Thanks for reviewing I'm glad it's interesting. Hip Hip Hippo!

More people review please!


	5. Whisper to a Scream

**Crash**

**Chapter Five: Whisper to a Scream**

Crash. I felt the sound resounding in my ears, like a whisper, but slowly becoming a scream. I couldn't believe my life could be any worse, but. . .

"What's happening here?" I asked, looking at the people that I knew. Shuichi walked over to me and faced me towards the two guys I didn't know. He pointed to the little one. "That is Rinku. And the other guy is Chuu." He said. I bowed to them. "Hello."

"'ello." Chuu said, he had a strong Australian accent, though it was easier to understand then Jin's. Rinku just looked up at me and smiled. I slightly smiled. Shuichi let go of my shoulders, and stood in front of me. "A portal to Makai is finally open, and by the time you are done with training there won't be another one for a year. So we need to get Zaku and Riin now and. . . ." I put my finger on Shuichi's lips to shut him up, and surprisingly making him blush.

"I know, I have to stay here because I'm not ready. But Shuichi, I have to go, they are the only things that keep me alive. You know how many times I've wanted to die, and now that I have something to live for, I'm not going to let any one take them away. And I may not be strong, but I won't get in the way either. . ." I said, looking up at Shuichi, pouting. "Who's Shuichi?" I heard Chuu and Rinku say in the back ground.

"You could die. And I'd blame myself if you died." Shuichi said. I shook my head. "I won't die. . . Well I might, but if I do it won't be your fault. It would be my fault."

"Cris, I say you should give up on whose fault it would be. Kurama always thinks it's his fault." Hiei said. I smiled and looked at him. "Hiei I have to go, can't you convince him? Or Jin, or Touya, or anyone else?" I said, turning to each person.

"You can come, but you have to let me protect you." Shuichi said. I nodded and put down my hand.

For the next two hours I just sat in the middle of everyone and listened to them. Rinku sat next to me, and every once in a while we'd talk a bit, but most of the time I listened. It seemed to take forever until finally a portal opened and I was pushed through.

On the other side it was. . . Well beautiful. Not what I expected from a demon world. A huge valley folded out in front of us, freckled with flowers, and a few small trees. The sky was really blue and had a few clouds in the background, along with a huge forest surrounding the huge valley. (Wow, lot's of Irony)

"So, what do you think?" Shuichi asked, coming up behind me. I jumped and turned around. "Didn't mean to scare you." He said, stepping back. I shook my head. "Sorry, I just fazed out. This place is beautiful."

"I just wish we could all think that." Jin said, sighing. I shrugged and looked at the guys, waiting for someone to move.

The rest of that day was really boring; all we really did was walk. Though, once the sun went down we did set up a camp, at the edge of the forest, at the edge of a freaky shadowing forest. And of course surrounded by all the guys I couldn't cut myself. Though I did bring the knife.

I sat down on my blankets and leaned against a tree, watching the stars. Shuichi sat down next to me and smiled. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. I nodded. "There is no doubt in my mind." I said, turning my head to look at Shuichi. "Thanks for letting me come." Shuichi took my hand and looked up at the stars.

We sat there in silence, watching the starts. I was in thought; I guess I had never really thought anyone would ever like me as a true friend. Even if Val said she was my friend, she didn't know about my life. And I thought that anyone that knew about me and cutting and my dad, would hate me. Yet Shuichi, he knew even my deepest desires, okay; not my deepest desires, but he knew enough. And he didn't hate me, he was my friend. And I loved it.

"Cris . . ." Shuichi said, breaking me out of my train of thought. I turned and looked at him. "I was. . . I. . ." Shuichi stammered. I tilted my head and waited, I had never heard Shuichi stammer.

"Shuichi, I stammer all the time, you always have a train of thought." I said bluntly. Shuichi shook his head. "I'm tired." He said, walking over to his blankets. I laughed and lay down, covering myself with my blanket and falling asleep.

The next day I talked to Chuu and Rinku a lot. And I stress the word 'a lot'. I think I learned more about them that whole day, then I have even known about me.

That night when we were resting, Touya, Shuichi, Hiei, and I sat around the fire, while the other guys were out. I was surrounded by all the people that knew about my cutting, and I felt very un-comfortable.

"Hey, Cris. You know a lot about us, but we know nothing about you. So Tell us about your past." Touya said, breaking the silence. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "All of it?" Touya shook his head.

"Just skip around. Tell the important parts." He said. I nodded and stared into the fire.

"Well, I guess I'll start at when I was six. That's when my father died. Before that my life was pretty much perfect. But when my father died my mother closed herself off and became distant. And she married my step-father a year later. He wasn't all bad in the beginning, when he was getting our trust. But then his true self showed one day and when I was 7 I started living in a house with a drunk." I paused, thinking of when my life changed some more. "Well, in sixth grade was when my father got bored of beating my mother, and so then he started on me. And In seventh grade I lost my virginity. That's when I started cutting." I shrugged. "I guess the rest of my life is really personal and I don't really feel comfortable telling a bunch of guys."

Touya laughed at the ending comment, yet Hiei just keep his eyes closed and Shuichi was staring at the fire as intently as I. The silence continued after that. And soon Touya walked away, trying to find the missing people, and Hiei sat in a tree.

"We've been in the same class every year of school." Shuichi murmured. I looked up at him and nodded. "I remember you, when we were six you were so happy. And you'd come up to me and just talk about random stuff. Then the next year you didn't do that. The First day of school I wondered what had happened, but I never asked. Over the years I forgot about that, you would only come up to me for help on homework, and when ever I would look at you a feeling of depression would come over me. At one time in fifth grade I thought you were a demon. But then in Sixth grade, in the middle of the year you came to school late and you didn't talk to your friends, and you didn't look at anyone. Everyone noticed that you didn't wear the uniforms differently, and you always wore baggy clothes. You were just another face in the crowd. After that I stopped paying attention." Shuichi shook his head and looked at me. "It was even worse in seventh grade. But I seemed to be the only one that noticed. Cris, I'm sorry." I stood up and sat next to Shuichi and took his hand. I felt like our places had been swapped, I was the one being more mature.

"Nothing is your fault. Don't apologize." I said, laying my head on his shoulder. Shuichi sighed. "I should have asked you, or at least been your friend." He said. I slightly smiled and shook my head. "No, it wouldn't have changed anything. I like how this had turned out." I had said, but I didn't really think that. I didn't like how I had become friend's with Shuichi, grown a crush on him, and yet he would never like me because of my problem. I wonder if that's what Shuichi did, say one thing, but not really think that. I felt him put his arm around me and we both sat there together in silence for a while.

"Shuichi?" I said, sitting up and looking at him. Shuichi turned and faced me. "You and Hiei have helped me so much, and I feel like I haven't done anything in return." I said. Shuichi shook him head, and cupped his hand under my chin, making me look into his eyes. "You have done a lot in return. You just can't see it." He said. I closed my eyes and then opened them again. Shuichi moved his hand and stood up. "I'm going to talk to Hiei."

I nodded and sighed, watching him disappear up a tree. After thirty minutes or so I went to my 'bed' and lay down, waiting for someone. Drifting off into sleep was the next thing I did. And When I woke up an hour later . . . well I guess the adventure started. I wasn't at my bed, but instead in a tent, wearing a long see-through silk dress. I sat up quickly and looked around.

"Hello?" I asked quietly. There was no answer, and no one inside the tent. But a fire did burn out side. So I stood up and started to walk to the door. Yet before I got out, a man, with dragon wings, walked in and smirked when he saw me. "You look better in that then your other clothes. Though the cuts aren't becoming." He smiled and traced a hand down my body.

"Who are you?" I asked, taking a step back and tripping, falling to the ground. "You're scared. Don't be, you were the one that was asleep alone in the forest." He kneeled down next to me and pushed me to the ground. "You aren't the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, but its okay." He smirked again, and I shivered as he placed his lips on mine.

I squirmed under him and tried to get away, to no prevail. Another kiss as his hand moved down to my chest. I struggled a bit, but soon gave up as I realized that if I couldn't even get away from my father, I had no hope against a demon. My eyes closed and I listened, trying to ignore this man's hands and lips. But he didn't get very far before there was a scream from some men and then complete silence.

I opened my eyes and looked at the man, who was sitting up and looking at the flap of the tent. "Stay here." He said, standing up and walking out of the tent. While he was gone, I stood up and found a trench coat to put over the dress.

"Come here!" Some one whispered, from behind me. I turned around and saw a girl standing there; she took my hand and dragged me out of the tent and into the forest.

"Who are you?" I asked, extremely irritated. The Girl laughed, two Gray cat ears twitching on the top of her head, and a cat tail swishing behind her. " I'm Cassandra. Cassie. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I just decided that at the time that the camp was being attacked was a good time to escape, and I took you with me. You're not a demon are you?" She asked, very hyper. I nodded. "I'm human." I said.

"Oh, well this place is very sexist. So that's why that was happening to you. And why you're wearing a see-through dress. Though I guess it better then my dress." Cassie said. I looked at her dress, a cute pink dress that was very low cut, had a top like a corset that tied up the back. And the Skirt was like a water wall, with layers cascading down, each on longer then the other, and the front was very, very short. I laughed.

"Well, they are pretty dresses." I said shrugged. Cassie laughed with me, then handed me my crystal dagger back. "I found it and I'm guessing it's yours." I smiled.

"Thanks." I said, putting the dagger in the coat pocket. "I need to get back to Shuichi." I said, looking around. Cassie nodded. "Do you know your way?" I shook my head. "Well, then come with me." She took my hand and walked to the edge of the clearing, where the 'camp' was set. Everything was up in flames and blood splattered everywhere.

"Everyone's dead." Cassie said, walking through the camp, to the other side. I followed her, shivering at what I saw. Bodies, severed heads, blood, and people staring up at me with empty eyes. I felt like I was going to throw up, and was relived when we finally got to the other side.

"Are you okay? Um. . . . What's you're name?" Cassie asked. I looked at her, my face pale. "Cris." Cassie nodded and pulled me farther away.

"Why were you in the camp?" I asked, as I followed Cassie. Cassie sighed. "I'm a prostitute. It's really the only thing a girl can do around here. And the man was paying me to travel with them and. . . . well you know." I nodded.

"What are you going to do now that they are gone?" I asked. Cassie shrugged. "Go back to my old life." She said. I sighed and looked at her arm; she was wearing gloves, but there a faint sight of a cut over them.

"Do you cut?" I asked, bluntly. Cassie looked at me, a bit shocked, and then nodded. "You do too. I saw it." I nodded also. "Come with me. I'm traveling with some people trying to get my baby brother and sister back. And I'm sure they would be okay with you coming. And I want someone to talk to." I said. Cassie shook her head.

"You just meet me and you already trust me?" She asked. I nodded. "Well until you lead me to some evil place where I'm raped, I'll trust you." Cassie laughed and nodded.

We walked in silence, and then Cassie spoke again. "If you're traveling with demons they won't trust me." She said. I looked at her. "Why not?" I asked. "Demons don't trust other's very well." She said, stopping and taking off her boots. "Put these on, you look like you're feet hurt.

I nodded and put on the boots. "Thanks." That was the end of our conversation for that little stretch of land. We had walked for half an hour before the two of us came to the spot we had set up camp. I looked around and only saw the imprints or our camp left. It was very late at night, and I didn't think they would leave. But I guess they did.

"They left me!" I said, sitting on the ground sadly. Cassie smiled and sat next to me. "You are traveling with men, aren't you?" I nodded.

"But they aren't like the guy that took me. They are nice and stuff." I said, standing up. "And now I have no where to go."

"Come with me. If they don't find you in the forest they'll go to the next town. We'll just be there waiting." Cassie said, standing up and starting to walk. I followed her loyally.

* * *

AN: people love Crash. Or so says Koko-chan. Isn't she nice. Of course she's only read up to chapy 4. And she hasn't even told me what she thinks of it. Duh Duh Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! (She's mean) Anywho, Thanks! Now I have to write faster though. and that's not always a good thing. But I promise I'll try and update every two reviews.Blackangel922005- Yay! I's a great story. You're nice. Really really nice. Well here's the next one. 

Princess Kandra- It is sad isn't it. Well It will get happy in the middle. I can't promise a happy ending though I'll try. Thanks!

Chaos Tenshi- Um, sorry oh great Queen of Darkness. I'll try not to give you a heart attack. I was just seeing if you would freak out. I was in a good mood, too many reviews and too much chocolate is a bad mix. Well Keep reviewing! I promise no more heart attacks, maybe.

Fire-demon-goddess- every one is reviewing random chapters. well Yay for Hiei, Jin and Youya! I live in one of those annoying states where it snows in summer and spring and it's really really really sunny in the winter and fall. Also it will rain one day and be really really really sunny the next day. Evil state. More Hiei, Jin, and Youya ness!

Neolannia- I'm glad you like the story.


	6. Tears of Fantasy

**Crash**

**Chapter six: Tears of Fantasy**

Crash. That's what Kurama heard, resounding in his ears. He had promised himself he wouldn't let anything happen to Cris, and not she was gone. Taken by some freak demon who would do who knows what to her.

"She's not in the forest." Shuichi stated as the boys got back to the center of the forest. They had been out all night looking for the missing Cris, and still couldn't find her. They had found a burned camp, and a few bodies, but the main man and Cris were both missing. And no one was alive so they couldn't ask anyone about it.

"Maybe she's in the town close by." Touya said. Everyone looked at Touya and nodded in agreement. "I guess we'll look there next." Jin said. Kurama sighed and looked at Hiei, who just looked back at him. "Let's go." Kurama said, walking on.

* * *

I woke up the next day, looking around at the small cozy room Chii had managed to buy us. It was small, with two beds and one mirror, but very homely. "Oh, you're up!" Chii said, putting food down on the bed. "I hope you like shrimp rice, it's all they had that I could afford." She said.

"You shouldn't have gotten me anything; I'm not all that hungry." I said. Chii shook her head. "Non-sense." She said. I laughed and started to eat, I was extremely starving. While we ate, it was completely silent. I was deep in thought about; well everything that seemed to be happening and Chii was deep in thought about something or another. It was weird, being there in that land. Everything was so foreign and yet I never stopped to take it in, my mind was set on saving Zaku and Riin.

"I went shopping, for some clothes for you." Chii said, handing me a few outfits. I sighed and looked down, they were all beautiful, two dresses and two pant outfits. I think a smile appeared on my face, because Chii started to laugh as I put on one of the pant outfits and put the rest in a small bag that Chii had gotten me. "You look good. And I'm spoiling you." She said, as if reading my mind. Both of us laughed, and then we headed out of the hotel and out onto the street.

"Thanks." I said, turning to the entrance of the town. "They'll be here soon, I hope." Chii nodded. "And I have to go. Lots of work." She said, forlornly. I didn't want to let her leave, but she had insisted on it last night, so I watched as Chii walked into a crowd and I was left all alone. I could tell that people were looking at me, wondering why I was just standing there. But I didn't notice them, I was off in my world and I was trying not to be too depressed. Chii had given me my knife back, but she said that I shouldn't use it unless I really needed to.

It was a few moments later when I noticed that two demons were staring at me quite pointedly and once I looked at them they started to walk towards me. At that moment I didn't know what was happening, I was just frozen by their eyes. Before I knew what to do one of the guys had pinned me against the wall and was trying to get his hand down my pants. The other guy was standing by my side and stroking my chest, whispering things in my ear.

"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be wearing pants." He said with a smirk on his face. I felt calm during this, with the guy whispering and both of them touching me. I was like I was whenever my father did this, I was numb and weak. It shocked the two, I think, that I didn't refuse their touch, or even flinch and move away. "That's a good girl, you are very good. . ." The man said. I looked at him, and something caught my eye. Past the man stood my chaperones. They were getting ready to attack the men, yet Shuichi, he looked Bewildered.

Both men fell to the ground, shivering and smoldering. I gasped, as if I had been underwater and finally got some air and ran over to Shuichi, hugging him. "Oh thank you. I was so scared." I said, looking up at him. Shuichi hadn't hugged me back, he looked stunned. "You didn't act like it." He stated. I stepped back and looked at him.

"Was I supposed to? After being with my father, forever?" I asked, challenging. Shuichi was taken aback and he looked down at me. "It wasn't your father. Chris we were worried, you were supposed to at least try and fight back." He said. Neither of us noticed that the rest of the guys had left to go buy something or another.

"Shuichi I can't fight back! You should know that! I'm not strong enough!" I yelled at him, turning on my heel and I started to walk. I didn't know where I was headed, but I was mad. I didn't get far though, because Shuichi grabbed my wrist and turned me around. "Chris you are strong enough. You really are." He said, so softly that I almost couldn't hear him. I looked up and bit my lip. Shuichi smiled a bit and hugged me. I felt safe there in his arms, so safe and so perfect.

When he let me go I went back into reality, and yet wished that I could go back, knowing that I couldn't. "Thanks." I whispered, and then we went off to find the rest of the guys.

All the rest of that day, during everything that we did (which was mostly walking), I wondered about that sparkle that I had seen in Shuichi's eyes while I was in his grasp. It was haunting, I'd never seen it before and it made me feel warm every time I saw it in my mind.

When we had set up camp I had decided not to think about it anymore and I just sat by the fire listening to the guys talk. Every once in a while Shuichi would look at me and I would look away from him to who ever was talking. It was funny, I felt like one of those girls in the movies. Yet I wasn't. How could I be love sick? Ha!

For the next three days all we did was walk and talk, and slowly I forgot about what had happened. As we walked I felt like those poor Hobbits that had to walk all the way to the one elfin place and as they went they tightened their belts. (Note to self: find that part of the book when I get home.)

The nights I would sit and talk to the boys. It was then that I found out that people's lives aren't always as happy as I thought they were. Maybe I was selfish or just wanted my life to be 'special' because I wasn't, but to me people's lives were always perfect. Then again the guys weren't human. Oh, I was the only human and the only girl. Chii left me, sadly.

"Cris, what's your Step-fathers name?" Shuichi asked me one night. I looked up at him, from my thoughts and the fire light. "I don't know. It's Luther I think." I shrugged and put my head on Touya's shoulder. He allowed it.

Shuichi looked at Touya and they passed a look between each other that meant something, but I couldn't tell what it was. "Luther what?" Shuichi asked, looking at me. I shrugged. "My last name." Shuichi laughed.

He was sitting across from me, with Hiei next to him. Chuu had already fallen asleep and Jin was sitting next to me, with Rinku next to him. Jin leaned down and put his head on my shoulder. I smiled. "Shuichi, I know every one's story but for yours. Well Hiei didn't really tell me Jin did, but still. What is yours?"

Shuichi looked up at me from his gaze at the fire. "I don't have a story. Just a history." He smiled forlornly and stood up, walking to his bed and lying down. There was a silence after that and the guys went to their beds and were left too their thoughts. I sighed and stood up once every one was asleep, then walked over to Shuichi's bed and sat down next to him.

It was dark so I couldn't see much, but I could tell he was looking at me, waiting for what I would say. "I'm sorry." I sighed and just kind of stared at where I thought Shuichi's eyes were. I was probably looking at his nose or something, since he sat up and put his hands on my shoulders. I sighed and put my hands on his. "I want to know. I really do."

Shuichi nodded and moved his hand up to my neck, then he moved in so our faces were about two inches apart. "I promise, I'll tell you. Just not now." I felt like I was in a trance, his breath was so calm and it smelled good. I nodded and rested my forehead against Shuichi's. "Is it a good history?" I asked.

Shuichi shrugged. "I die in the middle." I laughed a bit and put down my hands. "But that's what made you, you. So I'm okay with it." Being that close I could see his emerald eyes staring into my soul. I felt so ugly, looking into his beauty and him looking into my uninteresting-ness.

"Go to sleep. Touya won't let you sleep in tomorrow." Shuichi said. I shook my head. "Too tired, too cold. Can't move." I yawned a bit. Shuichi laughed and pushed me down so I was half on his bed. He then lay down next to me. "Good night Cris." He yawned. Soon I had fallen asleep.

The next morning Touya woke Shuichi and I up. I didn't realize how bad it looked for us to be in the same bed. I was too tired at that moment. Shuichi though, he did, he was already up and defending us against Chuu and Jin. I just watched, thinking, which is a bad thing for me.

I had never been touched, or kissed by a guy that actually cared for me. A guy that actually wanted me, not my body. I had never realized how much I wanted it until that morning when I listened to Shuichi and Jin talk.

It was a moment later when I realized that I had the knife up to my leg and under the blanket. It was on my thigh, and I was so used to the feeling of the silver blade that it didn't even bother me when I subconsciencely pushed the knife against my leg and let it go down in a long slash to my knee. The blood stained Shuichi's blanket, but I didn't realize. I just felt strangely happy about this usual pain on my body. The blade always made me feel better and, well not fulfilled, but it takes away the pain for enough of a time that I can actually go through a day. What was funny about this was that if didn't bother me that I was cutting myself in front of everybody. Technically no one saw since they were all joking around with Shuichi, Hiei wasn't but he wasn't looking at me neither, so I felt safe about it.

After the cutting I put the knife back in my shoe and stood up, hiding the blood on Shuichi's blanket and walking over to the group. "Can we just get going?" The guys all looked at me, then nodded and packed up. I was watching Shuichi, and at one point he looked at me. He had seen the blood, I knew it. That's why he had folded up the blanket so carefully, so the blood wasn't shown. Then he put it in the bottom of his pack.

When we were walking I was in the back, since it hurt to walk. Stupid me for cutting my leg. But I guess it was good for Shuichi, because he waited until the rest of the guys were ahead of me a bit, then went back and he walked next to me. "This morning?" He asked. I knew what he meant. "Yes. I'm sorry." Shuichi shook his head and took my hand. We were silent for a while.

"Does it really help? Do you feel better about it? Better then you would if you just told someone?" He asked. I had never seen him so defensive. It was like he wanted to know just so he'd feel better for allowing me to do it. "For a while, yes, I feel better. I feel happy."

"So it's worth it?" I shook my head, not to say no, just telling him that I didn't know. I was close to tears by that point. Shuichi shopped me and put his hand on my cheek, rubbing his thumb. He was silent, as was I. He must have told the guys to keep going, because they did, no one stopped to see what was happening._ I_ didn't know what was happening.

"You're beautiful." Shuichi said. He smiled and started to walk, looking back at me once, before he caught up with the guys. I took a deep breath and then let it go, following Shuichi in to the group.

* * *

AN: well here's chapter six for you all.

Princess Kandra- I like happy ending stories. But I might have to kill off someone. Not a good story unless some one dies. Like Her father, I'll kill Cris' father. That would be funny! eh, no, I won't. wait, did I ever put her last name? Or their grade? Bleh, I have to go figure that out now.

Neolannia- Okay, I'll hurry and update faster. But now I actaully have to write and figure out where to go. Hum. . . Well keep reviewing!


	7. Forgotten Truths

**Crash**

**Chapter seven: Forgotten Truths**

Crash! The water pressed against my body, chilling me to the bone, and making it impossible to breathe easily. I could faintly hear Shuichi and Jin yelling down at me about something of another that had to do with floating. I took it as, try to stay floating.

We had been walking for another week, and I soon started regretting my choice to come along. My feet hurt and I was hungry. Though I guess that was better then being at home with my father. At long last someone got a hint as to where the demons with Zaku and Riin were, so we were off to some castle that had been built in the side of a mountain, and all that stuff.

We had been on the trail for all of two days when we came to a large raging river in the middle of a very low and large valley, which was in the middle of two large Plateaus that were 11 feet above the river and the valley. Yeah, really confusing. It reminded me of one of those action movies where the hero was off to save a princess of something and he cuts down a tree and almost falls but in the end makes it across.

Well we did most of that, or at least the whole cutting down the tree part. Actually a couple of tree's and we put them all together to make a bridge. Yet halfway across I fell into the chilling waters, with my chest aching and a rock digging into my back. It was beautiful, the water. A stunning white that you could never seen at home. That was what I focused as, as I waited for what I hoped to be someone pulling me out of the water.

I drifted out of consciousness a couple of times. And at one point I could feel my knife digging into my foot painfully. It didn't take too long for someone to come to my rescue, though I don't think I was actually conscious to see it.

When I woke I was looking into the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen, and velvet soft hands were on my arm. I felt so dizzy, just looking into those eyes. After a while the guy stepped back, so I could actually see his whole body.

He was tall and had muscles padding his arms and legs, a soft face, with short black hair that fell into his eyes. I smiled a bit and tried to sit up, finding it extremely painful.

"Are you okay?" The guy asked in the dreamiest voice I had ever heard. I started to nod, then changed my mind and shook my head. He laughed cutely and leaned down next to me. "You're lucky; you don't have any broken bones, just a lot of bruises and blood. I think most of the blood is from your foot though." He said. I looked down at my legs and feet. My boots were beside me with the knife next to them, and there was a large cut right down my ankle. The pants had been ruined, and I was guessing that my shirt was too, but at that moment I was tired and dizzy.

"You're not a demon, are you?" He asked after a while of silence. I shook my head. He nodded, and I noticed that he had pointed brown ears and a big fluffy brown tail. It was quite cute, actually. No he was quite cute. Not that I was actually looking for someone. Or at least that's what I kept telling myself. It was weird because I knew that I wasn't dizzy from the fall, or the river, but by his touch and his eyes. I felt like I was melting right under the guy. And the whole feeling was broken when Shuichi and the others walked up, ready to kill the guy.

He put up his hands palms forward. "I'm not going to hurt her." I could tell Shuichi didn't trust the guy, and I didn't know why not, but he stood down anyway and leaned down next to him. "Are you Okay Cris?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm just . . . tired." I said, finding it easier to tell Shuichi that I was okay, even though I wasn't, then telling the guy that saved me that I was okay. "Um, thanks for saving me." I looked up at him. The man nodded. "Cris, I like the name." He smiled and I sighed inwardly.

"What's your name?" Touya asked, looking at the guy suspiciously.

"Alex." The guy said, looking at Touya. I smiled a bit, even his name was hot. "Um, as much as I like lying her doing nothing, it's really cold and hard." I said, breaking through the glare contest between Touya and Alex. Shuichi nodded and picked me up.

"I can take you all to my kingdom. It's just up a ways, not to far. And you can stay there for a couple of nights." Alex smiled. Shuichi shrugged and looked at the rest of the group.

"Sure. Lead the way." Shuichi smiled a smile that looked really fake to me. For the rest of the journey I slept.

When I woke up I was in a bed. It was large and fluffy, and I sunk into it like a rock in the middle of a pile of feathers. The blankets were large and rich jeweled colors. And the pillows were just as beautiful. It took me a while to actually get up, not because of my wounds, which were gone at that point, but because I was a rock in a pile of feathers. Once I did get up and see the room I was in I couldn't help but to fall back down again. Which just took me back to the struggle of getting up again. Again I got up and looked around the room. The Walled were painted a beautiful blue, with fluffy white clouds on them. The trim on the bottom was very gold, and the carpet was very light green. There Was an alcove by a giant window at the side, a wardrobe, and a huge mirror that was painted teal, (my favorite color) and in the alcove there was a bookcase. The fireplace that was on the other side of the room was the view place of a small little front room like thing, where there was a couch, a chair, a chaise, and a little coffee table.

"You're up. Are all the wounds healed? I tried my best to get them all while you were asleep." Touya said standing up from the chair. I nodded and smiled at him, lying back down and patting the part of the bed next to me so he would sit there. Touya did so, and he looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you. I feel a lot better." I laughed a bit and rolled over on my side, propping myself up with my elbow. "The room is so beautiful. Don't you think?" Touya laughed. "Yes, it is. We told him that you needed the best, and this is the best."

"Well then, I will thank you." I took Touya's hand and squeezed it. "Thank you from being my friend." Touya shook his head and gave me a look saying that I shouldn't be thanking him. "Where are all of you staying?"

"The two rooms across from this one." Touya was looking at me really intensely.

"Two rooms for all of you. Why not this room, I can't be here all alone." I sighed.

Touya shook his head. "No one would accept of that. We're okay. And you were perfectly fine last night."

"Last night!" I Sat up. "You mean I slept for a whole day!" Touya nodded. "But I wanted to talk to Alex."

"You can still talk to him. He's the prince, he's not going anywhere." Touya said with distaste that he didn't try to hide.

"He's a prince?" I asked, ignoring his hatred. "That's so cool!" Touya laughed. "You're too energetic, it's nice." He looked out the window. "It reminds me of someone I used to know."

"Thank you." I sat up cross legged and looked at him. "Did I really sleep for that long?" Touya nodded. "I was here the whole time."

"So I wasn't alone. Ha."

"Ha to what?"

"I don't know I just wanted to say ha." I laughed and stood up, then looked down at the beautiful purple nightgown I was wearing. It was slightly see-through, and I blushed, but still managed to twirl. "Who put this on me?"

"The maids, I hope." Touya said, also standing up. "It looks good." I curtsied.

"So now do they having a little more . . . modest." I said more to myself, looking through the wardrobe that held a million dresses and skirts.

"You know nothing of Makai do you? They don't know the word modest here." Touya walked to the door and opened it, about to stop out. "Wait! You don't really expect me to find my way around the castle do you?" I asked pathetically.

"I'll be waiting outside." Touya said, walking out and shutting the door. I stuck my tongue out after him and continued to look through the wardrobe until something on the bedside table caught my eye. Slowly I turned and picked it up. My knife. It had been cleaned and was even more alluring then before.

"Why do you always came back?" I asked it quietly, putting the shining blade on my arm and making a small cut there, the feeling of numb pleasure rushing through my body. I put the knife down again and then went back to the clothes, picking out a long cream dress that wasn't low cut, or strapless. I felt . . . simple, which was how I liked it.

"There. How do you like it?" I asked, walking out and twirling for Touya. "I feel like I'm back to normal, other then that fact that I would never wear a dress."

"And you seem more confident." He took my hand and started to walk me away from the room, his thumb rubbing up and down the new cut, and yet he didn't say anything about it. And I let him do it. Soon Touya had led me to a great crimson and red elegant bedroom. There Alex sat in front of a piano, looking like he had just finished playing a song. When he saw us he stood up and bowed. I curtsied, just because it seemed like the right thing to do.

"I'll let you two talk." Touya said the word talk like poison. Yet again I ignored it, and hugged him, then walked over to the piano while Touya walked out.

"May I hear you?" I asked, sitting on the side of the piano bench. Alex nodded and sat down, he started to play, a song I had never heard before, yet, as with everything about him, it was beautiful and made me feel so dizzy.

"I love the castle. It's beautiful." I said, once Alex was done playing.

"Thank you. I've lived here all my life, I grown so accustom to it I never really think of the place as being beautiful." He turned to look at me. "You dress so simply and yet you are so beautiful. That's how I could tell you weren't from Makai. Demon girls wear clothes that make their beauty flaunt."

"Thank you." I blushed and looked down. I knew that he was just flattering me, I wasn't beautiful, I was dull and simply, but it was nice to be flattered some times.

"Oh yes! Tonight my kingdom is having a Masquerade here. You and your friends must come! It will be so much fun." Alex's face lit up. I shrugged. "I've never been to a masquerade. But I've always wanted it."

"Then come, come and we'll dance, and I'll let you try all of the best foods! I can have my tailors come and fit you up for a costume if you like. You will be the belle of the ball, if you don't mind me using that human turn."

I sighed and closed my eyes, imagining myself in a big puffy yellow dress, like Belle wore in Beauty and Beast. It made me laugh, and when I opened my eyes Alex was looking at me as if I'd gone inside. "Okay, it will be fun."

"Good. I'll have my tailors come and fit your and your friends for costumes; you can all choose what one's you'd like."

"Guess what?" I burst into the boys' room and looked at all of them with a smile. They were all gather, talking about something or another, and when I came in each one looked up, one at a time, and kept their eyes on me waiting. "We're going to a masquerade tonight!"

"I'll pass." Hiei said. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Hiei you have to come, it will be so much fun, and I'll have no fun if any one of you stays here." I pouted. Hiei 'Hned, which to me meant yes.

"That will be fun." Shuichi said, standing up.

"YAY!" I hugged him. "Thank you Shuichi. I'm so happy, I've never ever never ever ever ever never have been to a party before, save lame birthday parties."

Shuichi laughed at this and hugged me back. "It will be a way for us all to take a break and get away from our mission for a while." He turned to look at the others and they nodded in agreement.

I felt so joyous, it was just everything building up upon itself; the adventure, the cutting, the Prince, the party. I was so happy, the happiest I'd ever been since my father died.

When the tailors came I was sitting in my room looking the mirror, pretending to be Cinderella, which was the only Disney princess I could think of that didn't have a dress that made me want to laugh. They knock on the door and without waiting for an answer walked in. I watched them for the beginning of it. Laying out their materials, and millions of beautiful cloths on my bed. They measured me, examined me, walking around me in circles like sharks, and then finally stopped and pointing to the bed, the leader said in a law disgruntled voice. "Pick two fabrics, three if you like, but no less then two."

I nodded and looked at all the materials, too happy to let the malicious knife take me over at that moment. The rest of those hours went by like a dream. I watching as they made a dress, fit me into it, made a mask, putting my hair up, put my make-up on, do my nails, give me shoes and Jewelry. I was a princess. And I loved it. My mind forgot all about Riin and Zaku and I concentrated on these moments of happiness.

When all of it was done, and I was standing in front of my mirror, all alone in my bed room my breath was taken away. It wasn't only like a dream, but a romance. I looked so elegant, like I had never looked before. I absolutely loved it.

The dress was a cascade of skirts, with a slit up the side, each on shorter and lighter then the one before. It started with a drag-on-the-floor length crimson, and went up until it was purely white. The top was a very tight fitting corset, which I could easily breathe in, and it stopped very low, with pink ruffles of lace covering what the top didn't. The Sleeves were off the shoulder and actually not at all attached to the dress, but they fell to about my knees, in a V-shape so my hands could actually get out and were made of velvet crimson. I wore glittered cream ballet slippers, and my hair had been crimped and put into a loose bun with stands falling out gracefully, framing my make-up-ed face. As a touch I had white crimson tipped wings, that would actually move as I wanted them too, and my mask was feathered the same way and it glittered, fitting perfectly to my face.

I had taken off the mask; since I was told the masquerade did not start for another two hours, and so I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling think to myself.

"Are you sure you've never been to a masquerade?" Shuichi asked, standing at the door way watching me. I sat up, startled as I hadn't heard the door open. "You look beautiful." He added.

"Thank you, you look handsome." I said, curtsying. Shuichi was dressed as an Elvin warrior, or something of the likes. He wore black pants with three belts, one actually around the belt lopes and the other two just there. His shoes were completely covered by the pants, yet they weren't long enough that he would trip. His shirt was a button up collared white one, with the buttons only buttons a little less then half the way down his chest and a black cloak to cover it all. In his hand he held a half white, half black mask made of feathers.

He laughed and bowed. "I feel silly. But I can tell that you are happy, and this will be good for us."

"How do the other's look?" I asked with a child like curiosity.

"They look good I suppose." Suichi shrugged and laughed at me. "And I'm just here to make sure you're okay. So I'll see you at the party." He smiled and walked out, shutting the door behind him. I smiled and fell back into my bed.

"One night of freedom." I murmured with a smile.

An: That was dull. . . . um sorry. There was too much dialogue and description. Personally I love describing things especially clothes and rooms! (And I am insane, sorry) Okay, here's the deal. I'm not that type of person that likes writing slow romance. I love reading it, but I hate writing it, since my life has very very slow romance. What's up with the guys now a day, they're all like, "Oh I like that one girl but I'll never ask her out." Um, and out of my pointless rant, so I'm putting in a romance of a sort. Or course I have no clue who Cris is going to end up with. I think I've narrowed it down to Touya and Kurama, but by the next chapter I might change that again. This is annoying. But whatever. So Please review I love reviews, they make me happy.

Stacy: Thank you. That's about all I can say, but I like doing this so, thank you so much.

Bookworm0492: I hope they find the twins too! And it's okay that you didn't review for a while, but forgetting about my story? How dare you! (J/K) um let's see, Luther is evil (I love his name though. I was watching Smallville at the time, I think. . .) They may kiss, but I don't know who she ends up with! For all I know they could just be. . . friends. Du Du Dun! Oh and I did review and I love it!

Kuramafan-06: thank you, I'm glad you liked it. Hopefully you will continue to like it.

Lady of the Rose and Rain: I love the name. Anyway, um, her father will die. . . maybe, probably not. I don't know. . . ahhahhhhhh! But thnks for the chanting. chants thank you, thank you. Yeah, I'm bored and it's midnight and I'm tired.

Serenitygirl13: cool, thanks for giving this a chance, I'm glad you like it, and I hope you continue to like it, and you continue to review.

And in other news, REVIEW! PLEASE!


End file.
